Surprise! it's Simpson!
by duncanlover45
Summary: A John Cena Love Story! U must read it! You'll be verrry surprised who is his love interest!


1**Wrestling: A John Cena Fan Fic: Let's hope it comes tru!**

_(I know you aren't expecting this but I'm putting John Cena and a famous celebrity together. Guess? He actually in real life, has a crush on her! Hint: She's 25. Just split up with her husband. And her boots definitely were made for walkin'! The first chapter is explaining how they met. Warning: First chapter very long. Hey, I can't help it!)_

John Cena and all of the WWE wrestlers were called into the arena to have a meeting. This was live on RAW so the fans could see what was happening. Vince McMahon grabbed a mic and stood in the middle of the ring with the wrestlers stand around behind the ropes.

He addressed the crowd:

"Ladies and gentlemen, superstars and divas, I gathered you all here tonight to welcome a famous celebrity to the ring. This is her hometown so please give a big Texas welcome to Miss Jessica Simpson!"

_All of the wrestlers, including John Cena, were standing there, in shock and amazement as Jessica made her way down to the arena with her entrance music being her song " Little bit"_

_Jessica was wearing the clothes that she was wearing from the beginning of her"These Boots Are Made For Walkin' " video (Daisy Duke shorts with the barely covering blue shirt and belt). Her hair was also the same as in the video._

She stepped into the ring and Vince gave her the mic. She addressed the crowd:

"Hello Texas! I just got back from shooting **Employee of the Month** in Mexico and wanted to do something for the fans. So your wondering **What is Jessica Simpson doing on a wrestling show such as Raw? **Good question. You see, I...um. Vince?

Vince answered back" I called her into my office and told her to promote her songs right here on the WWE! She thought it was an excellent idea. So tonight we, as in everyone in the WWE will listen to her sing. Also, Jessica, we all know you are verrry single. WWE superstars, raise your hands if you are single.

(_John Cena raised his hand. So did Randy Orton and Shelton Benjamin_)

Vince picked all three of them. Then he said" Tonight, live on RAW, we will have John Cena, Randy Orton and Shelton Benjamin vying for Jessica's affection. First, Jessica, let's here what you want in a man.

Jessica: Vince, thats kinda personal. But anyways, I look for honesty. A man who is honest will go a long way with me. Also, I look for them to be romantic. Not like be overly obsessive (aka Mickie James) romantic. But a guy who loves me for me. I also like a man that has a lot of things in common with me. Finally, he has to be smart and good looking, which I think all of these men are.

Vince: All three men please come to the stage. Please sit down on the chairs. Now, let's start with

John, what song would you like Jessica to sing for you?

John:"In this skin"

Jessica: Yes sir (_in a sarcastic tone_)

Jessica: _They see me in a magazine  
I'm the one they want to be  
Still don't feel I'm good enough  
Still don't feel I'm thin enough_

I stand up and I'm pushed back downAnd every opinion now  
It makes me feel inhuman  
Givin' in and givin' up

To be worthy  
To feel beautiful in this skin  
Be beautiful in this skin  
Love me for me  
Have confidence in this skin  
Be confident in this skin

So tell me what is wrong with me  
I'm the girl with everything  
So why am I not strong enough  
I want to be strong enough  
To tell you how I really feel  
I know my talent is real  
So don't tell me  
Don't tell me  
I have to be 102  
I don't have nothing to prove  
So don't tell me  
Don't tell me

Cause I am worthy  
To feel beautiful in this skin  
Be beautiful in this skin  
Love me for me  
Have confidence in this skin  
Be confident in this skin  
Be real, be real  
See the beauty inside this skin  
I don't have to hide this skin  
I feel, I feel  
An awakening in this skin  
Stop forsaking me in this skin

I am, I am, I am, I am  
I am, I am, I am  
oooohhhhh  
To be  
Worthy  
Be beautiful  
Love me  
For me  
Cause I am beautiful

To be worthy  
To feel beautiful in this skin  
Be beautiful in this skin  
Love me for me  
Have confidence in this skin  
Be confident in this skin  
Be real, be real  
See the beauty inside this skin  
Cause I don't want to have to hide it  
I feel, I feel  
I'm beautiful in this skinBeautiful in this skin  
I'm beautiful  
And your beautiful  
Beautiful in this skin  
I'm beautiful  
And you are beautiful  
Beautiful in this skin  


(_audience claps_)

Vince: Excellent. Now, Randy, what song would you like Jessica to sing?

Randy: I want her to sing "These Boots Are Made For Walkin' "

Jessica: Sure.

_Are you ready boots?  
Start walkin  
Yee haw  
C'mon  
Let's go_

You keep saying you got something for me (uh)  
Well officer I don't mind to say you do  
Now your looking right where I thought you'd be looking  
Legs come here when laws in front of you

These boots are made for walkin  
And that's just what they'll do  
One of these days these boots are gonna walk all over you

You believe you've stopped me for a reason (uh)  
Now I'm pretending my bendings just for fun  
You keep playing where I got you playing (yeah)  
These double - D's and this is where to fly

These boots are made for walkin  
And that's just what they'll do  
One of these days these boots are gonna walk all over you

I'm the girl with the good boys who don't mean you no harm  
This gotten way with hazard county charm  
The aint no crime in havin' a little fun

Sweat my stride  
Bat my sexy eyes  
Where my boots at (haha)  
Strut ya stuff come on

Hey ya'll  
Wanna come and see something (uh uh, uh uh)  
Can't touch, can I get a hand clap for the way I work my back  
Tick tock all around the clock drop it  
Push ya tush, like that  
Can I get a sueee  
Can I get a yee haw  
You keep thinking what you shouldn't be thinking  
Another to far is down till you kissing ground  
I'm a gonna send you back home as you crying  
But Uncle Jesse he sure is gonna be proud

These boots are made for walkin  
And that's just what they'll do  
One of these days these boots are gonna walk all over you

These boots are made for walkin  
And that's just what they'll do  
One of these days these boots are gonna walk all over you

Come on boots  
Start walking  
Come on ladies

Hey ya'll  
Wanna come and see something (uh uh, uh uh)  
Can't touch, can I get a hand clap for the way I work my back  
Tick tock all around the clock drop it  
Push ya tush, like that  
Can I get a sueee  
Can I get a yee haw

Come on Willie (ohh yeah, owww)  
Yeee haw  
Willie Nelson everybody (uh)  
Let's go home now

Vince: Wow. Okay. Jessica. Um. Shelton, what song would you like her to sing?

Shelton:" I wanna love you forever"

Jessica: Okay.

You set my soul at ease  
Chased darkness out of view  
Left your desperate spell on me  
Say you feel it to  
I know you do  
I've got so much more to give  
This can't die, I yearn to live  
Pour yourself all over me  
And I'll cherish every drop here on my knees

_(CHORUS)_  
I wanna love you forever  
And this is all I'm asking of you  
10,000 lifetimes together  
Is that so much for you to do? Cuz from the moment that I saw your face  
And felt the fire in your sweet embrace  
I swear I knew.  
I'm gonna love you forever

My mind fails to understand  
What my heart tells me to do  
And I'd give up all I have just to be with you  
and that would do  
I've always been taught to win  
And I never thought I'd fall  
Be at the mercy of a man  
I've never been  
Now I only want to be right where you are.

_(CHORUS)_

In my life I've learned that heaven never waits no  
Lets take this now before it's gone like yesterday  
Cuz when I'm with you there's nowhere else   
That I would ever wanna be no  
I'm breathing for the next second I can feel you  
Loving me ... I'm gonna love

_(Chorus)_

Jessica: Vince. I actually have a new song coming out. So I'd like to sing it if you wouldn't mind. (I didn't write this. It's Celine Dion's song"New Day has come") It's called "A New Day Has Come"

_A new day...  
A new day..._

I was waiting for so long  
For a miracle to come  
Everyone told me to be strong  
Hold on and don't shed a tear

Through the darkness and good times  
I knew I'd make it through  
And the world thought I had it all  
But I was waiting for you

Hush now  
I see a light in the sky  
Oh, it's almost blinding me  
I can't believe  
I've been touched by an angel with love

Let the rain come down and wash away my tears  
Let it fill my soul and drown my fears  
Let it shatter the walls for a new, new sun

A new day has... come

Where it was dark now there's light  
Where there was pain now there's joy  
Where there was weakness, I found my strength  
All in the eyes of a boy

Hush now

I see a light in the sky  
Oh, it's almost blinding me  
I can't believe  
I've been touched by an angel with love

Let the rain come down and wash away my tears  
Let it fill my soul and drown my fears  
Let it shatter the walls for a new, new sun

A new day has...

Let the rain come down and wash away my tears  
Let it fill my soul and drown my fears  
Let it shatter the walls for a new, new sun

A new day has... come

Ohhh, a light

Hush now

I see a light in your eyes  
All in the eyes of the boy

I can't believe  
I've been touched by an angel with love  
I can't believe  
I've been touched by an angel with love

Hush now

Hush now  


Vince: Now next will come the interview process. Jessica Simpson will be asking questions. You three will answer. The one who answers the best, will be able to go on a second date with Miss Simpson. Of course, Jess, you will have your eyes blindfolded.

(_Her eyes are now blindfolded. She stands with her back to the "contestants"_)

Jessica: First off, how old are you?

John: 28

Randy:26

Shelton:31

Jessica: Okay. Next question, what WWE titles have you held?

John: I've held the US Championship 2 times and am the WWE Champion.

Randy: I, of course was the best champion in both the Intercontinental and the World Heavyweight.

Shelton: I've held the WWE Tag Team Championship and am currently the Intercontinental champion.

Jessica: Nice. Nice. What is one word to describe yourself?

John: Determined

Randy: The best.

Shelton: Fantastic.

Jessica: One word to describe me is...

John: Sexy

Randy: Mine

Shelton: Pretty.

Jessica: it's a 2 parter, do any of you have a cd out and two, when do plan to get married?

John: For one, I do have a cd out right now. Two, since I'm 28 and still a child, I'll say I'd like to get married in a couple of years. First, I'd actually like to have a long relationship with the girl first.

Randy: No for the cd and I don't plan on getting married.

Shelton: No on the cd and I want to get married within a year or so.

Jessica: I've made my decision. The person who gets to come on a second date with me is...John Cena!

TBC...What is John's reaction? What happens on their second date?Find out next time. Please R&R!

P.s. I am very srry its so long!


End file.
